


good boy~ byler smut

by persongoingcrazy



Series: byler smut oneshots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Mike Wheeler, Choking, Daddy Kink, Gay Will Byers, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Will Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Mike wants to get tied up for the first time.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: byler smut oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	good boy~ byler smut

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wasn't taking some parts of this seriously, but it's mostly fine lmao

Mike lay on his back and looked up at Will while he tied his wrists to the bedposts. He tugged at them softly to make sure they wouldn’t come loose. They didn’t, but he could tell that if he pulled hard enough, they would. When Will’s lips were against his again, he smiled. He had been so excited to try getting tied up, and he was finally doing it.  


Will was lying on top of him, and his erection was pressed against Mike’s thigh. His tongue swiped Mike’s bottom lip, and he opened his mouth for it. Their teeth clashed, and Mike found himself longing to put his hands on his boyfriend. Will’s palm held the side of his neck and as they kissed. Mike tugged at the ropes around his wrists and couldn’t help bucking his hips. Will groaned in response.  


“Stay still,” Will demanded, resting his hands on Mike’s hipbones to hold them down. “Be good for me,” he continued. Mike nodded. Will’s lips moved down to his jaw, to his neck, where he sucked gently. His hands roamed Mike’s pale skin, and he could feel his ribs. His nails grazed the skin there, causing goosebumps to rise beneath his fingers.  


“Please touch me,” Mike sighed.  


“I am touching you, babe,” he replied.  


“Please!” Mike laughed. Will pecked his lips and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock. Mike exhaled in relief. The sight of his soft, pink lips parting made Will move faster. His hand moved up and down the shaft, making Mike moan softly.  


“You’re so pretty when you moan for me, baby boy,” he said. Mike grunted and bucked up into his hand. “Stay still, you rat,” he ordered, pinning his hips down again.  


“Sorry,” Mike laughed. “I like it when you hold me down.” Will got off the bed and unbuckled his belt quickly. It was an incredibly sexy thing to watch. He took out his hard cock and stroked himself slowly, glancing over at his boyfriend. Mike’s hands were tied, and his neck was covered in deep violet bruises. He was desperate, and there was nothing he could do about it.  


“I’m gonna fuck your face, sweetheart,” he decided, climbing back onto the bed. “If I’m going too hard, just like… freak out, okay?” He said, usually, they would tap each other’s legs or push the other person back, but Mike’s hands were tied. Will had his knees on either side of Mike’s chest. He opened his mouth patiently and let Will slide the head of his cock past his lips. He sucked gently. Will’s thrusts were shallow at first. But, Mike began choking when Will thrust into his throat. He kept grunting and moaning softly.  


“Gag on my cock, baby,” Will whispered. “Just like that,” he sighed. It was hurting his throat, but he would do anything to keep Will making those sounds. He swirled his tongue around it quickly. Will pulled out to let him breathe for a moment. He really was nervous about Mike not being able to tell him to stop. “You okay?” He asked.  


“Put your dick in my mouth,” Mike panted, parting his swollen lips and sticking his tongue out. Will obliged. Mike could taste his thick precum. Will grabbed Mike’s dark hair and pulled his head forward. He fucked his throat hard. Mike swallowed and gagged around him. It was fast, and rough, and made both of them feel great. Mike loved how possessive and degrading it was. He would only let Will make him feel like that. And, Will loved knowing that.  


“Is there still lube in the box?” Will asked.  


“Yeah,” Mike huffed, trying to catch his breath. Will smiled and hopped off the bed to get a bottle of lube from the shoe box they kept under the bed. He coated his fingers with it and prodded Mike’s entrance. “Do it, Daddy, please,” Mike sighed. Will slid his two fingers in and pumped them slowly. “God, I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Mike groaned.  


“Yeah?” He asked, curling his fingers. Mike threw his head back and let out a strangled noise. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Gonna make you mine, bubba. Do you want that?” he asked.  


“I’m yours. You can do whatever you want to me,” Mike babbled. His mind was already a bit hazy, and he was desperate to be fucked. Will added a third finger and pushed his hips back onto them. Will used his other hand to hold him still. “Hurry up! Please use me, Daddy. I’m yours.”  


“You need to be stretched, or you’ll die, idiot,” Will smirked. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his boyfriend’s reddened lips. He finished fingering him quickly, since he wanted it nearly as bad as Mike did. He poured some lube into his hand and covered his cock. “Ready baby boy?”  


“Yes,” Mike whined. Will aligned himself with Mike’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Mike tugged again on the ropes that held his wrists above his head. “Thank you, Daddy,” Mike moaned. Will’s lips attacked his neck. He nibbled at the pale skin and brought his hand up to his throat. His grip tightened. Mike’s breathing became shallow. The bed creaked with every thrust of Will’s hips.  


“My baby. You’re all mine, aren’t you?” Will asked.  


“Yes! Yours, I’m yours,” Mike whimpered. Will loved hearing his hoarse, shaky voice. He loved the feeling of having so much power over him. Just knowing that Mike trusted him enough to let him do this made him want him so much more. His thrusts became faster, and his grip of Mike’s neck tightened.  


“You’re so pretty, Mike,” Will said. Mike’s face was red, and he looked up at Will with dark, trusting, tear-filled eyes. Will let go and returned his lips to Mike’s neck. “So fucking pretty,” he murmured, snapping his hips quickly. Mike’s back arched, and his cock was in great need of attention.  


“Touch me, please,” he pleaded.  


“No, I want you to cum like this,” Will replied.  


“I ca- I don’t think I can!” He gasped.  


“Do you wanna be good for me?” Will asked. Mike sobbed in frustration, finally allowing tears to fall down his freckled cheeks. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Will added. His voice was serious and gentle now. He wanted to make sure Mike knew he could get out of the situation if he wanted to.  


“It’s okay. I wanna be good for you, Daddy,” Mike whined.  


“That’s it, bubba. Good boy,” Will said. He connected their lips, gently sucking Mike’s bottom lip into his mouth. Will pinned Mike’s hips down and fucked him fast. “My good boy,” he growled. Mike whimpered and twisted beneath him.  


“C’mon, faster,” Mike begged. “Please, Daddy! I just wanna be good for you. I wanna make you cum,” he babbled. He was crying, and the ropes were stinging his wrists, and he was really starting to feel completely helpless. It was so good, but he needed release, and he couldn’t until he made Will come first. Will listened, he thrust faster, chasing his orgasm.  


“You’re so good,” Will praised. His movements were rough and sporadic. “God, baby, you’re such a good boy,” he breathed. His hands were holding Mike’s hips too tight, but soon enough, he was cumming deep inside his ass.  


“Can I cum, Daddy? Please?” Mike was dizzy and tired, and in a state of absolute euphoria. Will pecked his lips before grabbing his dick and taking the tip into his mouth. He sucked with hollowed cheeks for only a few seconds before filling Will’s mouth with his warm cum. He swallowed.  


“Thank you, Daddy,” Mike cooed. Will kissed his cheek and untied his hands. He kissed the red marks on either of his wrists. “I love you, Will,” he said.  


“I love you too, baby boy,” Will replied. “You’re so pretty. You did so well for me; I’m so proud of you, honey. C’mere,” Will pulled Mike into his arms and kissed his neck a final time. Mike’s head rested against his chest, and he listened to the quick beating of his heart.  


“Wait- no…” Mike groaned. “We gotta clean up.” Will huffed and got up. He threw his jeans back on and ran down the hall to the bathroom for a rag. He ran back and wiped off his hands before helping Mike clean himself up.  


“Stop moving, you nasty worm!” Will giggled.


End file.
